Oklahoma
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis meets America, only to be dragged off by him. Now Nations are thinking that he is a state and all he wants is to get back to the gang. Rated T for France.
1. I'm the Hero!

**This story is only going to be updating every other week. :D Or when I feel like it.**

**I do not own Hetalia or The Outsiders.**

**o-o-o**

My old sneakers squeaked on the sidewalk as I walked to my house. I am heading home from the movie house this evening. I like movies, especially when I watch them alone. I know I shouldn't walk home alone. I could have called anybody from the gang, but right now, I felt like walking.

It didn't take long until a red mustang started trailing me. I sped up my pace. Hopefully, I can get away. I knew that I wouldn't be able to though. They pulled up in front of me and pilled out of the car.

"Look what we have here. A greaser scum." One of them teased. The others laughed. I backed away slowly and closed my mouth shut.

"Oh, look, the greaser is scared." Another teased. They came up to me and pushed me on the ground. Hands pinned me down and I started to kick wildly. They cursed and slugged me in the gut. I gasped in pain and screamed for somebody, anybody, to help me.

They shoved a dirty rag in my mouth, muffling my screams. They slugged me over and over again and I felt tears run down my cheeks. Where were they?

I then heard running footsteps coming towards me. It was only one person for what I can hear. The people that were beating me took off running and drove off. I spit the rug out and a person picked me up and put me on my feet.

"Dude, are you okay?" I heard. I looked up to my savior. He has gleaming blue eyes with glasses covering them. He had blonde hair with a cowlick coming out from it. He also wore a bombers jacket over a military uniform.

I nodded in reply and he grinned. It reminded me of Soda's smile. He grabbed my hand and shook it wildly. He was so strong that he can throw a bull.

"It's a good thing that I came." The man said. "Just for you to remember the hero, my name is Alfred F. Jones."

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." He gaped at my name. Everyone does.

"Dude, is that really your name? That's an awesome name, bro."

During that hand shake, I guess he remembered something important. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.

"Oh shit! Britain is going to kill me, or, worse, feed me his scones!" Alfred exclaimed and took of running…still holding my hand…dragging me… He forgot to let go.

Huh? Britain? Isn't that a country?


	2. You Will Become One with Me, Da?

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**o-o-o**

"Oh, sorry, dude, I forgot you where there," Alfred said, laughing once he had stopped. I was speechless. How am going to get back to the gang now? We are in New York! How is that even possible? We just ran from Oklahoma to New York in the matter of minutes by running!

"Since you are here, why don't you join me in the world conference?" He offered. I didn't really have a choice so I nodded and let him take me somewhere. Maybe I can use a phone to call Darry or Soda.

I followed him inside the building and into a room that had a whiteboard that said 'World Meeting' on it. The room inside was huge. It was bigger than my schools gym. Golly, was it big. In the center was a long circular table with a ton of chairs surrounding it. A lot of people were already there and chatting away, arguing, reading, fighting, or sleeping.

I turned to look at Alfred only to find that he had left me to go talk to an angry blonde with green eyes and bushy eyebrows drinking tea.

I started to sweat a-fierce. This was so awkward. I was about to walk to Alfred, the only person I know here, when I heard a laugh.

"Ohonhonhon. What do we have here?"

I nervously looked at the person who said that and I wanted to run out of the room. My intuition was telling me he was a pedophile. He had long, wavy blonde hair going down to his shoulders and gleaming blue eyes. His fragrance was strong and I wanted to gag. Not that it was a bad smell or anything. It's better than the smell drunk Socs have. He smelt of roses. But the thing that caught my eyes was that he was…naked…Only a rose covered his crotch.

"Hi?" I offered, backing up ever so slowly.

"I never seen you around. May I ask you who you are?"

"Ponyboy Curtis." I answered. He looked at me quizzically.

"You don't need to say your human name here. Seeming from your lack of information, you must be a new territory."

Huh?

"Whos territory are you? Ohonhonhon, I know, a handsome young man like you should be my territory."

I gulped. He was a fruking pedophile, fag, and molester. It's official! Soda…save me! Heck, anyone, save me from him.

"Yo, dude! I forgot you there!" Alfred came jogging back with bushy brows. Thank you Alfred, my hero!

"Oh, you know him fatass?" The long blonde haired rapist asked.

"Yep! His name is…Haha! I forgot…something to do with Oklahoma?"

"You mean, he's one of yours?" The French man turned to me with pity in his eyes. "I feel sorry for you."

"Don't mind these two idiots, Oklahoma. By the way, I am The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. You may call me England, UK, or Britain." Bushy Brows said.

Wait…my name isn't Oklahoma and that's a state? And why is this guy named after a country? I'm so confused. I want to go home.

"We call him Iggy!" Alfred cheered. England hit him in the head angrily.

"You are the only one that calls him that idiot! And stop calling me that! Anyways, you already know this fatass, America, and this wanker is-"

"My name is France! Ohonhonhon." The French man said. "Why don't you leave America and become my territory?"

"Frog, he will become my new territory!" England snapped.

"He will become one with me, da?" A new person said, joining us. This man had a Russian accent and was the tallest person I had ever seen (even his nose was huge). He had sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. He was also wearing a trench coat and a white scarf. It was summer though, so why is he wearing that?

But, I still don't know why they are named after nations? Is this some big joke? No… these guys are nuts!

"R-Russia? What are you doing here?" America asked. He stuttered. I don't know if he did that out of fear or if it is because the room temperature just dropped like 20 degrees.

"This is the World Conference, da? I'm supposed to be here."

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" An angry blonde, greased back, haired man and blue eyes yelled. The room became silent.

"Germany…" Britain muttered. Everyone quickly sat down and American motioned to the seat next to him. I sat down.

"Now, we are gathered here today to talk about the worlds problems. Who wants to go first?" Germany asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Pick me!" America exclaimed, shooting up his hand and standing up. He then started to talk about Global Warming and stopping it with a giant robot.

"Anybody disagree?" America finally asked. Commotion started again and Germany soon switched to the next person next to America. Me.

"You're up next. I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"


	3. Kesesese

**Review Replies-**

**NerdyFrostDoctorAnimeLady- Everyone has talent. It just takes time to get better. Take me for example. I started writing and was really bad. You can see that bad work in my beginning stories. But I got better over time. :D**

**o-o-o**

America grinned and pulled me up to a stand. I started to sweat a fierce. All attention was on me. I gulped. What should I do? I saw France's reaction to my name. Should I just say Oklahoma?

"This is one of my states, Oklahoma!" Alfred introduced proudly, slapping my back, making me wince a bit.

"Why did you bring him, you know zis meeting is only for ze nations of ze world." Germany said, sighing from the stress that he was in.

"Dude, Sealand and Russia are here."

"Kesesesese~ Ze awesome me is a nation!" A white haired man with red eyes spoke up...He had a…yellow…bird on his head. How was possible to have red eyes and white hair like that?

"_Micro_nation. Bruder, you are a micronation." Germany corrected.

"Hey! I will become a country!" A small boy yelled. He had blonde hair and energetic blue eyes. He was also wearing a sailor suit.

"Go home Sealand. I told you not to come." Britain said and patted him on the head. Sealand swatted his hand away and there was tense movement from a man with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Shut up Jerk England!" Sealand snapped and trudged over to the man with the blonde hair and violet eyes. England sighed and sat back down.

"It doesn't matter if you are a country or not, da? Everyone will become one with me in the end." Russia said.

I really had enough of this. I need answers…

"Golly! Can someone explain to me what you are talking about? Is this some sort of joke? What are you talking about being nations?" I finally asked.

The room hushed in silence and there attention was all on me again.

"Haha! What do you mean, Oklahoma?" America asked. His laugh was a bit nervous.

"My name is not Oklahoma. It never was. And why do you keep calling people country names?"

"Oh, but you are a territory. I can smell it in your blood." A man with brown, almost blonde, hair and red eyes said. He had a small black hat resting on his head with two ribbons coming from it. He also has a pair of fangs.

"What?"

"Romania, you are not a vampire!" A girl yelled at him. She had green eyes and long brown, almost blonde, hair. She was glaring at Romania.

"Shut up Hungary! You're such a bitch!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Hungary stood up and took out her frying pan.

"Calm down. All of this ruckus is giving me a headache." A man said with black hair with a cowlick and blue eyes with glasses resting on his nose. He also had a mole and obvious class.

"Mister Austria!" Hungary calmed down and sat back down.

"Back to the topic. You are a state but you didn't realize it because how you weren't raised around other nations." A man with black hair and dull brown eyes said. He had a clam feel about him.

"Ve~ I have an idea!" A man with brown hairs with a giant curl and closed eyes said, raising his hand.

"GERMANY RECOGNIZES HIS FRIEND ITALY! You may speak." Germany said…in third person.

"Ve~ Why not let Oklahoma visit each one of our homes and learn a lesson about us?" Italy asked.

"Zat is a good idea Italy. Who do you want to go with first?"

"Uh-" I started but was cut off by America.

"Hey! Oklahoma is my state! I should teach him first." America exclaimed.

"I'm worried about that idea…" Austria said.

"I agree…" England said.

"Ohonhonhon. I could teach him everything I know." France said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"How about me?" Russia asked.

"No!"

"Ve~ I'll do it!" Italy said.

"CHIGI!" Someone that looks exactly like Italy screamed. "He is the state of that Burger Bastard! We won't take him!"

"But, Fratello!" Italy begged. "Please?"

"Si! Romano~ You should take him in!" A man with tanned skin, brown hair, and green eyes said.

"F-Fine…" Romano said, blushing.

"Yay! Grazie!" Italy cheered.


	4. PASTAAAAAA!

**Thank you for the review: Goldenponygirl! :D You motivated me to keep this going.**

**o-o-o**

Italy and Romano took me to there place. Why can't I just go home? That reminds me, I need to call Darry and the gang.

I never thought that I would go to Italy. That thought never even passed my head once.

We entered a large beige houses with a garden in front of it…and a lot of…tomato plants… In the house everything was so _clean. _Well, compared to my house, anything is cleaner. The house here (well, more like a mansion) smelt of tomatoes, pasta, pizza, and wine.

"Ve~ We're finally home!" Italy cheered. He then remembered of me and looked at me with his closed eyes.

"Ve! I'll show you to your room!" Italy said and started to walk up the stairs. I followed him. He entered the room at the end of the hall and of course I walked in too.

The room had a peaceful feel to it. It had a bed that was covered in gold and white comforter. Two pillows lay at the top of the bed, fully fluffed. Light shined in from the open window and wind gently blew the translucent, white curtains. The room seemed like it glowed.

"Ve~ What do you want for dinner?" Italy asked, snapping him from observations. "WE have pasta, pizza, pasta, oh, did I say pasta?"

I nearly laughed. Just to make him happy, seeming how anxious he is to eat pasta, I chose it for him.

"Yay! Pasta it is!" Italy cheered.

"Oh, can I use your telephone to call home?" I asked.

"Si!" He started to go down the stairs quickly and I was right behind him. I think that he is moving this fast because he wants to eat. Italy picked up a phone and handed it to me. I thanked him.

Dialing the number, I thought of what I should tell them…

**o-o-o**

**Scenario 1…**

Me: *calls home*

Darry: *picks up with a teary voice* Hello?

Me: Hi…

Darry:…

Me: …

Darry: Where are you?! We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation for this!

Me: I'm in Italy.

Darry: Don't lie! That's the worst lie ever.

**o-o-o**

**Scenario 2…**

Me: *calls home*

Darry: *picks up with a teary voice* Hello?

Me: Hi…

Darry:…

Me: …

Darry: Where are you?! We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation for this!

Me: I've been kidnapped by someone who is named America and he ran all the way to New York in the matter of minutes and now I'm in Italy because they think I'm a state.

**o-o-o**

**Scenario 3…**

Me: *calls home*

Darry: *picks up with a teary voice* Hello?

Me: Hi…

Darry:…

Me: …

Darry: Where are you?! We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation for this!

Me: I'm in Italy because I'm doing a learning program that travels the world and learns the culture. It was a last minute asking and I always wanted to travel the world. If I waited another second, I would have missed the plane.

**o-o-o**

I decided on scenario 3. I dialed in the number, hoping that Darry would pick up.

'_Hello?_' I heard a ruff voice on the other end say.

"Hi…" I said back, nervously. There was a silence.

'_Where are you?! We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation for this!_'

"Don't freak out! I'm in Italy because I'm doing a learning program that travels the world and learns the culture. It was a last minute asking and I always wanted to travel the world. If I waited another second, I would have missed the plane"

I talked fast and, hopefully, audible.

'_What?! Tell me one reason why I should believe that_.' Darry said.

As if the Roman Gods have shown there blessing, Romano walks by (with a tomato in hand). He glanced at me and frowned.

"Chigi! Chi ti ha detto che è possibile utilizzare il nostro telefono, bastardo?" He yelled at me

I looked at him quizzically, not understanding him. All I could understand was that it had to do with phones and bastards.

Romano looked at the phone in my hands, understanding something.

"Tch. Veniziano?" Romano asked, pointing to Italy. Now it makes sense. Romano was asking about who gave me permission to call. Veniziano must be Italy's human name, just like Alfred was America.

I nodded and he strolled off.

The loud Italian yells must have been heard by Darry.

'_Wait…you are in Italy?' _He asked.

"Si?" I answered with one of the few Italian words I knew.

'_Why didn't you ask me for permission to go? You know that we have been worried and searching for you! You could have called a long time ago!'_

"I tried, but I didn't get enough time too."

'_When you get home, you are in so much trouble! I'll let you off this time, but only this time. You better come home safely. You better come home soon! Keep in contact with us!'_

Wait, it was that easy to persuade him? Huh… Saying that it's for learning purposes really does work!

"Alright. I miss you!"

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

**o-o-o**

**Soda's POV…**

Where the heck was he? Both Darry and I paced the room nervously. The members of the gang looked worriedly at the two.

Ponyboy, my kid (and favorite) brother, was supposed to be home by now. I saw him at lunch when he stopped by at the DX station and he said he was going to go to watch a flick after school since his track meet was cancelled. But he was supposed to get home _hours _ago.

We searched allover town already (five times)! The day turned to dusk and it already got too dark to look for him now.

"Relax. He'll show up." Two-Bit Matthews (otherwise know as Keith) said. But there was doubt in his voice.

"When I find him, I swear-" Darry started but got cut off by Johnny.

"He didn't have any reasons to run away…" Johnny informed.

"He must have got taken by those damned Socs!" Dally snarled, cracking his knuckles. No one messes with anybody in the gang.

Darry walked to the phone. He is going to call the police and I know it. That's fine. We need to find Pony.

Darry was about to pick up the phone when it rang. Darry sighed and picked up.

**o-o-o**

**Darry's POV**

"Hello?" I asked.

'_Hi_…' A voice answered back. It was Ponyboy.

"Where are you?! We've been looking all over for you! You better have a good explanation for this!"

'_Don't freak out! I'm in Italy because I'm doing a learning program that travels the world and learns the culture. It was a last minute asking and I always wanted to travel the world. If I waited another second, I would have missed the plane'_

Italy? What kind of excuse is that?

"What?! Tell me one reason why I should believe that." I said. Just then, I heard another voice yell in the phone. It sounded like and Italian accent.

'_Chigi! Chi ti ha detto che è possibile utilizzare il nostro telefono, bastardo?'_ The Italian voice yell.

There was a silence and I took this time to think: That's Italian! He must really be in Italy.

'_Tch. Veniziano_?' The voice asked again.

Another short pause.

"Wait…you are in Italy?"I asked.

"Si?" Pony answered.

"Why didn't you ask me for permission to go? You know that we have been worried and searching for you! You could have called a long time ago!"

'_I tried, but I didn't get enough time too.'_

"When you get home, you are in so much trouble! I'll let you off this time, but only this time. You better come home safely. You better come home soon! Keep in contact with us!"

I really shouldn't let him go, but it was for learning.

'_Alright. I miss you!'_

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Where's the kid?" Steve asked once I turned around.

"Italy."

…

…

"What?" They all asked shocked.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I placed the phone down and instantly heard plates being set down. I followed the noise to the kitchen and saw the twins setting the table and placing pasta and bread on the table.


	5. Ciao Ciao!

"Veh~ Who did you call?" Italy asked me once I sat down at the table. He placed a giant plate of pasta in front of me. I'm wondering how I'm supposed to eat it all.

"My brother Darry." I answered.

"Veh~ You have a brother? What's he like?"

"I have two big brothers. Darry is the eldest. We get along okay. He's really strict though… My other older brother is Soda. I love him more than our parents."

Italy smiled real big and sat down. He grabbed his fork and dug into his pasta. In a few seconds, he ate it all, leaving me agape. Is that even possible? Then again…nothing is making sense ever since I met America.

After we ate, Romano figured that he and Italy should start on my lessons with them. I bet it is because he wants me gone. They told me that they are going to teach me a bit of Italian and learn a bit about being a state.

We sat down on a sofa and Romano began the explanation on being a state.

"Chigi! Listen up. I'm only explaining this one, bastard! Being a state is similar to being a country. You live as long as the nation, state, or micronation lasts. If one falls, so does the personification. Everything that happens to the state, micronation, or country has an effect on the personification. If there was a terrorist attack then you might be hospitalized and vise versa. Got that, bastard?" Romano explained. I nodded, letting it soak in. My mind wandered over the explanation. If my state is Oklahoma, and Oklahoma has a 10 day tornado free warranty…I cursed mentally.

"Veh~ That's all we can tell you on that. Let's teach you Italian!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"Chigi! All that bastard needs to know is bastardo!"

**o-o-o**

**Timeskip…**

Ponyboy had finally got down Italian after many…many…weeks... Heck, he even mastered the accent.

But, now it's time to move on.

"Itaria-kun…konnichiwa." A short, black haired male greeted once he was let in the house.

"Japan!" Italy said and went to hug Japan until the nation pushed him away.

"Germany-san told me to pick up Oklahoma-san…"

"Si! See you later Oklahoma~ Ciao ciao!"


	6. Do You Rike Yaoi?

**Thank you Goldenponygirl for your awesome ideas! :D**

**o-o-o**

We arrived at Japan's house and I expected his house to be 'clean', seeing how mature Japan is. Well, it was really clean. Spotless in fact. It was when I dared to trip in his room… I think I just traumatized myself. I shivered in the thought of it.

Japan instantly showed me to my room which was next to his. The room itself was beautiful. It had tatami mats for the flooring, sliding doors, a window, and a closet. Rolled in the corner was a futon mat and there was also an old dresser too.

I put down my bag of stuff that I got when I was in Italy down. Japan smiled kindly at me and bowed a bit.

"Ret me go into introductions Okrahoma-san. Konnichiwa. My name is Japan. It's a preasure to meet you. I hope you find my home peacefur." Japan said.

"H-Hi." I answered back. I never heard such a formal greeting before. I'm inexperienced.

"Do you want to eat any snacks or drink tea?"

"No thank you."

"Do you want to take a bath first?"

"I took a shower this morning."

Japan nodded. "If you need anything, I'm next door."

Japan bowed again and closed the door behind me.

It wasn't that long when I needed to ask Japan something. I went to his room, asking if he was in there. No answer. I asked again, just in case he didn't hear me. No answer. I opened the door slowly and looked in. No one was in there. I walked in his room. The room was the same as mine but it had a giant bookshelf, packed with books, in it. I walked to the closet. Maybe the small Asian got stuck in there. I slid open the closet door only to find no Japanese person. I was about to leave the room when I tripped and slipped over the futon. I let out a yelp and fell in the closet. Well, that didn't really bother me. I was just going to land on a wall. It wasn't as if I will fall through the wall. I was wrong. Terribly wrong. The wall on the other side collapsed and I fell through.

On the other side was another closet filled with clothes. But…why does Japan have sailor suits for women…and maid costumes…and a bunny girl costume?

I heard a gasp and turned around. Standing in the entrance of the closet was Japan. His cheeks were flowered with pink.

"O-Okrahoma-san?" He managed to get out.

"I was looking for you!" Was all I could say. "What is all this?" I changed the subject.

Japan's look went from embarrassed to devilish. "My cospray. As a punishment for invading my private prace, pick a cospray to wear. No, I wirr pick. How about Madoka from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica?"

He held out a pink costume that made my ears heat up.

"N-No…It's cool. I'm sorry that I came in here." I managed to back up, passing him to his room. He followed me, holding out a camera to add onto the cosplay. I backed up more, him falling close behind. Soon enough, I hit the bookshelf. Books tumbled down and nearly buried me.

I looked down at my feet to find…things that will never leave my mind. On each cover of the books were two guys kissing or doing…stuff…together… Or maybe even tentacle porn.

"My manga and yaoi!" Japan yelled out and went to pick up the manga.

He placed the manga back and looked at me. "Okrahoma-san, do you rike yaoi?"

"No…?"

**o-o-o**

"Okrahoma-san. It's time for your ressons."


	7. Ittitakimasu

**I was told that anime was not in the time period of the Outsiders. I did some research on it and found that manga was actually popular during WW2 and the first Japanese anime started in 1961. :p**

'**Puella Magi Modoka Magica' wasn't from the time period. Sorry. The animes that Ponyboy will watch won't be from the time period too…Just for the humor.**

**Thanks Goldenponygirl for the idea…again! :D I won't do the convention thing because I don't think they had those yet.**

**o-o-o**

"What are you going to teach me?" I asked nervously.

"I decided instead of the ressons on being a state, you can rearn about anime." Japan said with a confidence look in his eyes. I was about to deny the lessons when Japan locked the doors to the room and turned on the TV. He flipped to a channel by turning the knob. An anime turned on, just beginning. Japan sat down and so did I. I might as well. I have nothing else to do and I won't be able to get out until I watched it.

I soon found out that the anime was called Inuyasha. Finally, after one, episode, Japan let me go.

"Are you sure you don't want to cospray, Okarahoma-san?" Japan asked.

"I'm sure."

Our lessons went smoothly after that. Sometimes, Japan will go all otaku on me, but it was okay.

Then, it was time for me to eat. Japan passed me the food in the bento box and pored me green tea in a cup. He also handed me two sticks. What were the sticks for? I didn't get any forks from Japan.

He crouched down in front of me and muttered 'ittitakimasu'. He then started to use the two sticks to pick up the food. I watched his hands carefully. I needed to get this right on the first try. I don't want to look like a fool.

I soon tried to pick up the food, only to fail miserably. I heard a chuckle from Japan.

"Having trouble using the chopsticks Okrahoma-san?" Japan asked. I sighed in defeat, signifying that I'm failing miserably.

**o-o-o**

**Half an Hour later…**

I think that I am starting to get a hang of chopsticks. Sure, I'm still shaky but at least I'm not dropping everything. The food was delicious by the way. Some foods looked discussing but it was good.

"What was that by the way?" I asked.

"That is dog river," Japan started pointing to a section of the bento. My skin paled and I wanted to barf. They eat dog here and eat liver? I think I'm going to be sick…

**o-o-o**

**Weeks later…**

I was sitting in the family room reading manga because I had nothing else to do. All of a sudden the sliding door slid open quickly and America was standing at the entrance. I jumped and stifled a scream at the sudden noise.

"Yo, Oklahoma! The hero is here to rescue you!" America shouted. Japan quickly got to the door to greet the American.

"Dude, what's up, Japan?" America asked. "Have you seen Oklahoma? It's my turn."

Japan nodded and pointed to me. America instantly smiled wider at the sight of me.


	8. Haha! McDonalds!

**Thanks for the reviews! :D You guys make me happy! I could cry.**

**I'm going to explain everything right now that I marked with…this…*…Don't know what those are called… I forget to put explanation on the bottom so I'll do it now.**

***America is soooo dirty (Author: *giggles*). It's littered with trash and it's so gross…**

*** America is the second most obese country in the world. The first is Mexico, not to be racist or anything. They just recently changed the rating because America was filled up with a ton of Mexicans. Because of this, Mexico is the most obese country in the world.**

**o-o-o**

"Welcome to my Man Cave!" America exclaimed as he burst through his doors to his house in New York. When I entered the house, I nearly gagged. The house smelt like a fast food restaurant and you could barley see the floor. The floor was littered with a bunch of clothes, burger wrappers, milkshake cups, fries holders, and dirty plates*.

"It's…" I started. I didn't want to just say that it was the filthiest thing that he seen in his life (besides when Two-Bit drinks a ton of bear in a day in his house and doesn't clean up).

"Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Sure?"

He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder, tossing my bag on the ground to forever be lost, and dragged me to the sofa. He pushed me on it and grinned real big.

"Wait here, dude, I'm going to get us something to eat!" He said before leaving the house, leaving me alone in this garbage land.

I only waited a few minutes or so before the door was slammed open again and America was holding ten McDonald's bags in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long. Your stomach must be starving. I know I am. My car broke down so I had to drag it back. But, dude, I got some McDonalds!" He said, smiling. Wait…_drag?_

He plopped down next to me, making the couch dip a lot*, and swept off the stuff on the coffee table in front of us that I haven't noticed before. He then placed down a bag in front of me and put the other nine in front of him. Was he going to eat all of that? Gross.

I opened my bag and took out the chocolate milkshake, large fries, and the very large burger.

I ate the burger with no complaints. Actually, it tasted really good. It had a nasty texture but the flavor was good.

After we finished eating, America turned to me.

"Dude, learning sucks. So I feel kind of bad that I took you away from your family, being the hero hat I am. So, I am going to take you back to see them."

My eyes widened. _Really?_


	9. Ohonhonhon

I was dropped off at my house by America in his car. He gave me a pat on my back and smiled at me.

"Bye dude! See you later!" America said. I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. As soon as I did that, he waved at me and drove off. I waved back and turned around. It was time to meet the gang.

I opened the door to my house, knowing full well that the door will be open. I entered the old, dirty house, careful to not slam the door behind me. But of course, the door had to make a noise and Darry, who was off from work, had to see who entered the house.

He put down his newspaper and stared at me. I must have looked pretty different because I haven't put any grease in my hair for a while. He stared at me with his hard eyes, mouth open slightly.

"You could have at least called before you came here." Darry said.

"I missed you too." I said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

At the sound of my voice, the other gang members poked there head out from the kitchen. It seems like Steve challenged Dally to an arm wrestling match.

"Pony!" Soda cheered and tackle-hugged (or glomped if Japan would have said) me. I stumbled a bit but hugged him back. I missed him, is there a problem with two brothers hugging? Of course, I missed the others too. I have been gone for a little over a month now. I miss the comfort of Soda when I got a nightmare or sleep. Instead when I was in Italy, Italy would pop up in my bed, naked, and sleep with me, much to my embarrassment. When I was in Japan, I hardly slept because I was so uncomfortable of sleeping on the floor…and many…many…anime dolls surrounded me when he tried to show me the awesomeness of anime.

Once everyone settled down, Johnny asked me a question about my trip.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Interesting." I answered, remembering the people that I met.

"Are you finished with the program?" Darry asked.

"No, the program involves a person from each country and the United States was the next nation on the list so I stopped by." I lied a bit.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Until a person from the program picks me up."

"Ohonhonhon. I finally found you~" A voice I could never forget said. Please, no. Please don't be him.

I knew it was France though. Hopefully, he isn't naked. But…I'm scared for my wellbeing… If he's next then I'm scared of what will happen to me. Plus, I just got back to my home, why do I have to go now?

The door flung open and a clothed (thank God) French man came in the house with a display of rose pedals flying around him.

"Who are you?" Darry asked, getting up from his chair and eyeing the man. He had a feeling, and so did Soda, that he was a perverted rapist.

"Bonjour, I'm Francis Bonnefoy. I'm from France. I came to pick up Ponyboy. I knew that stupid American couldn't watch you." France said. "Are you ready to go? It's time for your _lessons_."

At the word of lessons, Darry and Soda's pedophile radar went off and they glared at the French man.

"Why should we let you take our kid-brother away?" Darry snarled.

"It's fine Darry. I'll see you later." I said as I hugged some of them goodbye. They looked disappointed (besides Steve) that I was leaving so soon.

Darry and Soda gave France an don't-you-dare-touch-him-in-any-way look. France in reply smirked lustfully and looped one of his arms with one my own and he walked off.


End file.
